


Letters to Papyrus

by AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath, TiredTM



Series: Letters [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character death not shown, Gen, Giving Up, Grief/Mourning, He just gives up, He never actually thinks about it, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Why can't I write fluff, falling down - Freeform, letters to the dead, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath/pseuds/AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTM/pseuds/TiredTM
Summary: Paps,I'm sorry.





	1. Letter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt while I was writing it.  
> I seem to be incapable of writing fluff.

Paps,  
It’s been a day. I already miss you, so much.  
The human has continued their rampage. Snowdin is more dust than snow.  
I want to give up. It’s what I’m good at.  
But I can’t.  
I’ll meet them at the Judgement Hall, and put an end to the massacre.  
It’s the least I could do.  
I’m sorry, Paps. But I can’t believe in them like you can.  
Forgive me.  
Sans


	2. Letter 2: On Their Way

Paps,  
The human is heading to the Judgement Hall. They’ll be there within a day.  
And they’ll never leave.  
I won’t let them. I can’t forgive like you could.

I’ve kept your scarf safe. I wear it now, so I don’t forget why I’m doing this. It still has your dust on it. It was one of the things that you loved most… so I’ve left it there.  
Stars I wish you were here. I don’t want to do this.  
I just want you back.  
Sans


	3. Letter 3: Death

Paps,  
The kid is dead. It’s been a day since I killed them, and they still haven’t reset.  
Why?  
Dammit, they always reset. Why now did they stop?  
I should have woken up to your yelling.  
I should have woken up to the smell of your spaghetti.  
You should be here.  
Why didn’t they reset?  
I can’t do this.  
Papyrus…  
Come back.  
Please.


	4. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a letter, but a viewpoint.  
> Written by AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath.

One, two, ten, one hundred, one thousand, too many times now.  
They just reset and come back.  
Over  
And  
Over  
And  
OVER  
The sound of my blasters fill my skull and is deafening in their screeches.  
But the silence after each death is almost worse.  
It’s deafening in it’s own way and the only respite is the reset and another battle.  
How sick is that?  
Over and over, again and again.  
The fight goes on and it’s driving me mad.  
Until….  
It stops.  
The silence after I kill them stretches longer and longer and the silence pierces through me sharper and faster than any knife.  
“how long are you gonna make me wait, kid?!”  
But there was no answer.  
I had gotten what i wanted, right?  
I had stopped them.  
But at what cost?  
You’re still gone, Papyrus…  
Everyone is…  
I dont…  
I dont know what to do anymore…  
I just want you to come back…

Please…

 

……...please…….


	5. Letter 4: Losing Track

Papyrus,  
I don’t know how long it’s been. I’ve lost count of the days.  
I keep trying to hope that the kid will come back, but it’s fading.  
Did they try to reset, only to have it fail? I dunno.  
I’m too tired to think about it.  
I’ve been trying to find other monsters that may have survived. It’s what you’d what me to do.  
So far, none. Just dust and silence.  
I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up.  
Everything aches, soul-deep.  
I’ve been staying in the lab under our house. I can’t… I can’t go in our house.  
It hurts too much.  
I… don’t think I’ll be able to last much longer, Paps.  
I can feel my bones getting weaker, and what little energy I have slipping away.  
I’m tired, Paps.  
Bone-tired.

Heh.

Puns aren’t worth the effort anymore. Not without you.


	6. Letter 5: Giving Up

Paps,  
Every day blends into the next. I can’t tell if I’m barely sleeping or always sleeping. It’s all the same.  
I’m not sure I’ll be able to write any more letters. It’s too much, I can barely hold my pen.   
I dunno when I last ate. I feel like I should care, but…  
You were the last thing giving me hope, making me live on.  
And you’re gone.  
I dunno if I can do this.  
I can’t do this.  
I’m sorry


	7. Letter 6: Falling Down

Paps,  
I’m Falling Down.  
I can barely hold the pen I write with, and I can’t even be sure I’m writing what I think I am. I can’t see the page anymore.  
I tried to hold on. For you.  
But I can’t anymore.  
There’s nobody left but me.  
If there’s a life after this one, I’ll see you soon.  
Sans


End file.
